


cream

by littlefirewriting



Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gifts, Heavy Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirewriting/pseuds/littlefirewriting
Summary: “So I decided I would make it up to you. But I think I went a bit overboard, didn’t I?”
Relationships: Alba Frühling/Ross | Creasion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	cream

Alba wasn’t known for being the most observant Hero, or the smartest. It was no secret that important things flew over his head by a longshot, maybe even several times before someone brought those things down, face to face. Right in front of him, forced into observation and action.

Right now, idling in an empty hallway of the Research Center with Crea, was one of those times.

“Oh, yeah, he used to go  _ on _ and _ on _ about how he probably wasn’t useful anymore…”

If Alba’s heart was any weaker, it may have shattered right then and there. Crea must have picked up on that as well, his tale trailing off into silence.

“You didn’t know.”

It isn’t a question, of course. How could he have known? His boyfriend was sending tiny signs over his head again, and well--

Maybe it was his fault for not intercepting them. For not hearing Ros loud and clear.

“I’m an idiot,” and Alba can hear Ros’ voice echo in his head.

His nose scrunches at the familiarity of the term, head filled with a natural instinct to fight the comment away, to argue with the mini Ros in his head.

To prove himself.

Crea laughs, and Alba is shaken out of his stupor with a groan. He can’t help but laugh too, it seems almost contagious around Crea. The conversation moves on swiftly, Alba seeming to have filed away Crea’s slip of the tongue under issues to be solved later - at least, until Alba finds himself dwelling on it again.

He’s nibbling away on a small strawberry when Ros pops into his head again. Alba freezes mid chew, expression falling as he recalls his earlier conversation with Crea.

Ros had felt useless, and Alba hadn’t noticed.

His heart drops into his stomach, heavy with some sort of guilt for not clearing the issue sooner. Maybe if he was more observant, or smarter - Alba fiddles with the strawberry top in between his fingers, cursing all the ways he was lacking when a lightbulb goes off in his brain.

Head whipping toward the container of strawberries next to him, Alba grins like he’s hit jackpot.

Well, maybe he has, if it’s the jackpot of making it up to your boyfriend. The container is snapped shut, thrown back into the fridge as Alba nearly trips over his feet to put his plan into action.

On the first day, Ros seems more annoyed than anything - and Alba would have believed the other man was if it weren’t for the red hue spreading to the tips of his ears. Alba sits in front of him, a comically large bouquet of roses between them.

“What’s this for?” 

Ros eyes the flowers as if they’d strike him at any moment. 

“Just cause,” Alba supplies, head cocking to the side as if he expects Ros to melt on the spot - and he’s expected wrong. Even with the layers of sugar dripping from the tone of Alba’s voice, Ros’ expression remains sour, the only change being that his blush spreads down to his neck now. 

“Just cause?”

Ros echoes Alba’s words, incredulous. Slowly, his blush recedes, replaced with a raised eyebrow and suspicion. Alba could be sweet, he knew that much, but not sickeningly so - and even if the roses in front of him made his heart beat just a bit faster in his chest, Ros wouldn’t give in that easily. His lips part again, ready to throw some snark back in Alba’s face when the blond cuts him off completely.

“I felt like you’d want the appreciation.”

Ros’ mouth hangs open at that. Alba continues.

“I also wanted to show it, you know--”

Alba doesn’t even get the chance to finish his sentence, Ros snatching the flowers from the table and beginning to high-tail it out of the room.

He barely catches the embarrassed “thanks” muttered into the bouquet, disappointment settling into his chest as he watches Ros’ back vanish.

Slumping into the table, Alba rests his head into empty palms - a moment of defeat before the Hero’s intuition he knows so well ignites his heart again.

‘ _ At least I know not to give up,’  _ he thinks to himself, shooting upright in his seat with renewed determination. Forward, and on to the next plan.

Alba’s next attempts more or less wound up the same, with Ros accepting whatever gift Alba shoved into his arms - especially red in the face when Alba shoved  _ himself _ into Ros’ arms, clinging to him until Ros swatted him away like a fly. 

At first, Alba was rather bummed about all these failed outcomes. He knew that Ros wasn’t the most forward guy in the world, more often subtle with any display of affection he managed to show - preferring to show his affirmations in small actions or his presence in general. It wasn’t that Alba wanted that to change, not at all, but he wanted Ros to understand that he wasn’t useless, and never had been.

Maybe telling him upfront would be the easier road to take, rather than flattering him half to death, but Alba had already committed himself to this task. He wanted to see Ros accept his affection in full. He wouldn’t give up on that just yet, even if he did come out feeling a bit dejected. And almost as if sheer determination could get him through anything, Alba found himself side by side with Ros not too long after he had made up his mind.

If Alba had known cream anmitsu was the key to taming a Ros, he would have gone with this plan first. Ros sits quietly beside him, more involved in devouring the gift than anything else. Alba doesn’t mind, and plucks a strawberry out of a bowl he’d brought along outside with them. 

He felt warm. Whether it was the sun, or the feelings swirling inside him; warmth spread from his chest to his toes, eyes averted to a patch of grass at his side. Alba finishes the strawberry, fiddling with the top until Ros flicks it out of his hand.

“So, are you going to tell me why you’ve suddenly been possessed by cupid himself?”

Alba internally groans. Cupid? Really?

Though, the mark isn’t far off if he’s being honest - he had been over the top. He deflates with a sigh, head whipping to the side so he can look Ros in the eyes.

“I was being honest when I said I thought you’d want the appreciation,” Alba starts, brows furrowing as he tries to conjure the rest of the words that had swam around his mind days prior.

Resolving to just start from the beginning, Alba rubs his eyes, and continues.

“Crea might have mentioned something about you feeling useless.”

Ros’ mouth immediately opens to interject, but he cuts himself off before anything comes out. Alba can almost envision the cogs turning in his head. 

With a groan, Ros buries his face in his hands. His voice comes after, muffled.

“I told him to keep that to himself.”

A noise of amusement sounds in Alba’s throat.

“Well, when he told me that...I realized that I might not have been clear with you. I just kept thinking that I let you down, that I was so  _ stupid _ for not just noticing myself, so…”

He laughs again, suddenly hit by the ridiculousness of it all.

“So I decided I would make it up to you. But I think I went a bit overboard, didn’t I?”

Ros scoffs. That’s all Alba really needs for an answer.

“I’ve never thought you were useless, is what I was trying to put across to you. I wanted to give you a break from everything…and I also wanted to prove myself; prove that I can handle things on my own, I guess.”

After listening intently, Ros stares at Alba for a moment, and then throws an elbow into Alba’s side. His cheeks dust the same color as the strawberries in the bowl between them. 

Alba coughs, sputtering with the intention of asking ‘ _ what was that for? _ ’, but Ros is already one step ahead.

“The only place I wanted to be all along, was beside you.” 

Alba smothers another cough into his hand, letting those words sink in.

Beside...him? The entire time Alba pushed him away, the place Ros truly belonged…

It was right by his side. Alba stares for a moment, and then shakes the cobwebs out of his brain.

“Really?”

Ros looks at him like he’s grown three more heads.

“Duh. I’d rather shoulder that weight with you, whether or not you can handle it by yourself.”

As Ros speaks, he seems to melt into the words as well; the crease in his brow softens out, and he isn’t looking at Alba like he’s stupid anymore. Instead, he looks at the other with sheer dedication, no gimmicks or insults in sight. Alba’s heart leaps into his throat, lips splitting into a smile before he can help himself. Nodding, he takes Ros’ hands between his.

“We’ll shoulder it better together, then.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> for @floofiestboy! enjoy <3


End file.
